


Hot

by ywhiterain



Category: Static Shock
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil and Richie, post episode Gear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

"You know," Virgil said as he and Richie were walking to the gas station, "I have to admit, I was a little surprised back there, with Hotstreak."

Richie stopped walking. Virgil turned around. "Didn't think I had it in me?"

"Oh, I knew you did," Virgil said as Richie smiled, "I just didn't know it'd be so - "

"Fun?" Richie asked, head tilting. 

"Not quite the word I was looking for," Virgil turned around and began walking again. "But it'll do."

Richie rushed to catch up with his friend. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I don't know," Virgil shrugged. "You're the big brain, after all."


End file.
